Chapter 6/02:03 - Ashley
At the same time Matt and Emily are making their way to the radio tower, Ashley and Chris are searching for Sam. Ashley asks Chris if he found Sam in the bathroom, but he tells her that he didn't. As Chris and Ashley head to the basement, she thanks Chris for saving her from the saw. If Chris chose to save Ashley= If Chris actually did save Ashley, he will tell her that he couldn't let her die.|-|If Chris chose to save Josh=If he tried to save Josh, he says he would save her again, while speaking in a guilty tone. Once Chris and Ashley are in the basement, Ashley can find a locked dollhouse. Soon afterwards, she sees what appears to be a spirit leading her to the dollhouse's key. Despite Chris's protests that spirits aren't real, Ashley follows the spirit to the key and inserts it into the dollhouse. Inside, she finds out that The Psycho set up figures in the same position as the survivors were when some of them played the prank on Hannah. When Ashley presses the head of the Hannah doll, the top of the dollhouse opens, revealing Hannah's Diary. As they travel through the basement, Ashley finds a pair of scissors underneath a book of cameras, one which is circled. Soon after, Ashley and Chris begin talking about the incidents that occurred last year. Ashley says that all she wanted to do this year was forget about her involvement in the prank. Chris asks Ashley if what she, Emily, Jessica, Matt, and Mike was so bad that it Hannah's decision to run into the woods. Ashley can either be dismissive or sympathetic of Hannah. Responding sympathetically= If Ashley responds sympathetically, she asks Chris if he would have run away if he was being made fun of. Chris tells her that he doesn't get made fun of, to which she replies, "Not to your face." Chris is taken by surprise, and Ashley proceeds to tell him that she couldn't imagine that she and the other prankers could have done anything worse to Hannah.|-|Responding dismissively=Ashley comments on how it wasn't their fault that Hannah and Beth ran into the woods, which lowers her relationship with Chris. She and Chris continue to walk down to a lower level. Ashley tells Chris that she thinks the newspapers lying around have something to do with The Psycho, but Chris isn't convinced. They walk further along in the basement and see pictures of themselves on a wall, which Chris calls a hit list. Deeper in the basement, Chris finds blood on the floor against a heavy door, which he thinks is Sam's. As Chris is opening the door, Ashley sees something on the other side of the room. She can either follow Chris, or investigate the movement. Following Chris=If Ashley follows Chris, Ashley tells Chris that he's right, and they find a dummy wearing Sam's clothes. At first, Ashley thinks that it's Sam's corpse that The Psycho decorated, but Chris assures her otherwise.|-|Investigating movement= If Ashley investigates the noise, the door slams with Chris on the other side, and Ashley runs over to the wall. She catches a glimpse of The Psycho and ducks to avoid him detecting her. After the coast is clear, she walks around the path until she sees a dummy wearing Sam's clothes. She falls to the floor out of fear, but soon discovers that Chris had brought the clown he found to show her, as he thought she wouldn't believe him if he simply told her. Regardless of Ashley's decision, she and Chris find Sam's body, if she was captured, in a chair. Ashley thinks that she is dead, but Chris tells her that she's still breathing. * If Sam escaped, the dummy will be in the chair instead, which confuses both Ashley and Chris. Seconds later, Chris is knocked out by The Psycho. Ashley tells The Psycho to stay away from her. * If she has the scissors, she can stab him, which causes The Psycho to tell her to "live and learn" and knocks her out. Category:Ashley's Segments Category:Segments